Savant Tales
by Omega code
Summary: In the world of Pokemon, there are few whom possess the special gift of being able to talk and understand Pokemon of all types. Abby Keenan, daughter of Matthew Keenan, the man who stopped Team Galactic over twenty years ago, is such one person. This is the tale of her and her Pokemon as they set off on their Pokemon Journey across the Sinnoh Region.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

On the dock of the house beside the lake a girl. Snuggled against her chest was a red furred Absol and laying down behind her and providing an exquisitely warm backrest was a Blitzle. In the sky above, the sun was starting to set and a short waves washed gently against the side of the dock. From within rose the water an elegant neck topped by a graceful head. The Milotic smiled at the three young friends happily. They looked so peaceful like that.

"So, I hope you three are having a fun time," the Milotic commented to the three, moving her head closer to the dock to rest it on top of the smooth wooden planks.

"Mhm, lots of it," Abby Keenan said, a smile on her face as her blonde hair fell about her face. "Right Xav?" she asked, glancing down at the young crimson furred Absol in her arms.

"Yes, though I believe the endless game of tag dragged on longer than necessary," he replied with a small chuckle.

"Honestly Xav, you'd say that any sort of fun dragged on 'longer than necessary'," the Blitzle said, looking down at him over Abby's shoulder.

"That's not true Grace, one can not have enough time laying in the sun," Xav said with a smirk at the Blitzle.

"And here I thought you'd decided to start mimicking your uncle rather than your father," Grace said snidely.

"Well, both of them like to lay in the sun all day," Abby put in, frowning at the two of them. Pokemon were lucky, they got to develop faster and knew more words than her even though they weren't that much older. "So it could be either."

"That's up for you two to decipher," the Absol said as he stretched out his paws and lay his head between them. "I for one don't mind who I got it from, the fact remains the same."

"Hmph," Grace said, turning her head away from the undignified display. "I suppose that's true, they're _both_ rather lazy. Nothing like my mother and father."

"My father is a gym Pokemon who fights at least three to five battles a day, he deserves to be able to rest afterwards. Your parents however mostly just graze in the field while your father might recite old poems that your mother most likely heard a dozen times." One of Xav's blue eyes opened up to look up at the Blitzle. "Remind me, what definition of lazy are we using?"

Grace screwed up her muzzle and was about to reply when Abby swatted them both on the head. "If you two keep fighting I'm going to get Aunt Kaolin to turn you into ice sculptures."

"And you know I would too," the Milotic agreed with a nod of her head.

"He is lucky that I am not in the mood for a true battle of words and wits," Grace muttered, leaning her head down against Abby's shoulder. "For if I were than he would be weeping on the ground before my hooves from the sharpness of my tongue."

"Ha!" Xav exclaimed, small giggles rolling out of him. "Oh, I would like to see you try."

Abby just sighed and patted Grace's head while stroking Xav's chin. "You two are funny..." she smirked and then leaned down and licked Xav's nose before leaning up and licking Grace's. "But you're my kind of funny!"

"..." Grace blinked and looked down at Xav who had the same look of surprise on his face. "You know Abby, I often forget that you're ten."

"Yes..." Xav commented in agreement.

Kaolin chuckled in amusement. "She might be able to understand us, doesn't mean she has the same mindset as a ten year old Pokemon. But that's where her charm really shines through." The Milotic lifted her head out up and leans it over to nuzzle the girl, giving her a small lick on the cheek as she reeled it back. "Besides, she wasn't as bad as when she was five, you two must admit that, hehe."

"Oh, do not _remind_ me of that," Grace said, shivering.

"Indeed..." Xav said closing his eyes to suppress the memory. "I'd just forgotten what that evil pink bow looked on me too..."

"Hey!" Abby said, her face bunching up in childish indignation at being talked down to as if she wasn't even there.

"Hey, at least I bore through it for your happiness," Xav pointed out. "Just don't ask what happened to it the moment you... 'lost' it."

"I don't even know what bow you are talking about," Abby said, her face still red. "But I bet it was the bestest bow ever!"

"... I certainly appreciated it," Grace put in with a smirk down at Xav.

The Absol gave her a small flat look for a while before a small smirk form at the edge of his lips. "Yes... and I found it amusing when she made you her only personal parade float."

"..." Grace glared at him. "We agreed to _never_ speak of that again!"

"My bad," Xav said with a small smile. "Slip of the tongue really, I don't know what came over me."

"Aunty Kaolin, when are mommy and daddy going to be home?" Abby asked, looking away from the squabbling Pokemon. "They're the best at getting these two to stop it."

"Hopefully soon, they had a table reserved for them before they left and it's been almost over an hour and a half already. So any minute now darling," Kaolin replied, giving Abby another nuzzle. "But she has a point, if you two don't stop arguing, I _will_ end it," she said. Eying both the Blitzle and the Absol with narrowed eyes and a firm tone.

The two stopped in whatever they were currently arguing over and they closed their mouths and turned their heads away from each other. The Milotic nodded her head in appreciation. "Thank you," she glanced over at Abby once more. "As for you, you better get ready for bed, that way Roxanne and Matt won't have to worry about it."

Abby blinked and then nodded, pushing Xav gently off of her chest as she got to her feet. "You're right! But... I don't want to go to bed." She frowned, appearing deeply conflicted, or as deeply as someone her age could be conflicted.

"That's why I said just get ready for bed," Kaolin pointed out. "Get into your pajamas, brush your teeth and such. That way your parents can spend a bit more time with you before they send you off," she added, giving the girl another nuzzle.

"Oh, okay!" Abby said, grinning before she nuzzled Kaolin back and licked her cheek. "Thanks Aunty Kaolin!" The little girl turned and ran into the house excitedly.

"You're welcome... my little Abby," Kaolin said with a soft sigh to herself.

"Go keep her company Xav," Grace said, ignoring Kaolin's private sigh. "I should go get back to the stables."

"Right right... say hi to your mother and father for me," the Absol said as he pushed up onto all fours and did some stretching before walking casually to the house. "And Grace... you didn't look all that bad with the lights on you, it brought out your... figure."

Grace smiled, getting to her hooves, leaning down and nuzzling Xav's head. "Love you too, Xav." She turned and gave Kaolin a nuzzle before prancing off towards the stables happily. The Absol continued on his way to the house, nuding the half close door with a paw before squeezing his way inside.

Kaolin let out another sigh as she closed her eyes and hung her head, a small smile on her face. "Another day successful, and no need to freeze any of them," she said to herself before letting a small chuckle rolled out of her before diving underneath the reflective water.


	2. Chapter 2: First Blood

"Xav! Use Quick Attack!" Abby shouted at the crimson Absol who was in the middle of flanking the Zoroark. Xav gave a semi-nod and his body accelerated rapidly forwards around the Zoroark's body, becoming a blur of motion as he slammed his side into the bipedal fox. The Zoroark took the hit, his feet burrowing into the dirt floor as he slid in the opposite direction of the blow. The fox gritted his teeth but was able to maintain his balance, letting out an annoyed hissed at the Absol. The moment that Xav finished the hit, he was on his feet and darting away again.

"Xerox, use Double Team," a blonde haired man ordered from where he was standing at the other end of the battlefield from Abby. His right hand was occupied with the task of holding a crutch to support himself while standing on his left leg, his right leg bending backwards and hanging in the air. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans as his green eyes stayed focused on watching the battlefield.

Their impromptu battlefield was a large clearing with a smattering of rocks spread around it randomly. The shore of the lake just touching the far right side and the water lapped gently at the smooth dirt. A gentle wind blew through the trees surrounding the other portions of the clearing as the sun shone down from high above.

Xerox nodded his head before the blue in his red mane glowed and suddenly dozens of other Zoroarks appeared everywhere. Soon all of them were dancing around the Absol, leaping and circling him. The original Zoroark was lost among his illusory doubles. Xav froze in place and closed his eyes, knowing that they'd be useless for this.

"Xav! Double Team right back at him!" Abby shouted, pumping her first enthusiastically. The tall blonde teen wore a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Confuse the confuser!"

Xav blinked in surprise at the order but frowned and leapt to his feet. He started to run in a circle, dozens of duplicates forming around him until he was standing amongst a throng of clones. As for the real Absol, he was moving within the rest of them, his paws touching the soft grass and preparing to spring when the clone-off was finally broken.

The man smiled. "Xerox, Night Daze." All of the Zoroarks began to glow as dark-red energy began to build up around their bodies. Then all at once dark domes of energy began to cover the whole battlefield.

"Xav! Scatter!" Abby ordered quickly.

All the Xav's responded by bounding away, or at least attempting too. Several were torn apart by the attack, their illusory bodies disintegrated by the blast of darkness. Xav himself was lucky enough to outdistance the real attack but it left him fully exposed.

"Fury Swipes!" the man quickly order out and four Zoroarks began to make a beeline to the Absol, their claws drawn back and fully extended. Xav's eyes widened but then a smirk crossed his lips and he started running towards the charging four. Just before he reached them the Absol used his powerful legs to launch him over them. He landed lightly and then pivoted, bounding forwards, slashing at Xerox's back, or at least one of their backs. His bladed horn slashed right through the back, causing the Zoroark to disappear. Xav then felt a flurry of claw swipes raining down on his backside.

"Gah!" Xav snarled in pain as he was mauled by the Zoroark's claws and sent stumbling.

"Xav! Use your blade and block the next one!" Abby shouted, wincing at the small streaks of blood on Xerox's claws.

A determined growl left Xav's throat as he pivoted in time to deflect the next claw stroke and then brought his blade down against Xerox's wrist, jerking it sideways at an ugly angle.

"Shit!" the Zoroark exclaimed as his wrist bent and a jab of pain shot up his arm. Still, he didn't let that off balance him too much and use the momentum to raise his other arm to bring down for one more blow. Xav's eyes widened, seeing the blow coming. He tried to leap backwards but just wasn't fast enough to fully avoid it and it slammed him into the ground mid-leap. The breath was torn out of him and though he tried to regain his footing, he failed and fell forwards onto his chest.

"Ow..." he muttered, his mind spinning from the blow.

Xerox panted heavily as he stood above Xav for a long moment. "Enough, this match is over," the man called out. "Go take a break Xerox, and get Roxanne to look at your wrist."

The Zoroark nodded his head and turned to head to his right in the direction of the log cabin like house, which was only a couple of yards away. He cradled his right wrist in the palm of his left hand and left the man alone with Abby. The teen meanwhile had moved up and was gently stroking Xav's back.

"Well, you almost had it," the man commented as he slowly advanced towards Abby, taking it one step at a time. His gait was practiced even on the uneven ground of the clearing.

"Yeah, almost," Abby agreed, looking down at Xav with a concerned frown, not caring about the small spots of blood on her hand from his back wound. "You okay Xav? That last hit looked pretty hard."

"My head is still spinning..." the Absol replied, closing his eyes. "Ugh... and you said that was supposed to be a fair match, Matt?" As he spoke, Abby was digging in her red trainer's backpack. She came out with potion and began spraying its contents into Xav's back wound before moving up to his head. "... better..."

The man, Matt, nodded his head. "Xerox is... well, the 'weakest' of my fully evolved Pokemon. However, he makes up the lack of power with his illusion ability, and it's my duty as his trainer to try to use that to its full ability. If Abby didn't let me set up for that Night Daze attack, you might have had a chance to win."

Abby frowned and looked up at him attentively. "Okay dad, how should I keep that from happening in the future?" she asked, putting the spent potion into her backpack, shouldering it, and then gently lifting the healing Absol up to her chest.

"Make a plan for start, I got the feeling during the battle you were just reacting to whatever attack I ordered Xerox to do. Which allowed me to spring that Night Daze trap," he said. "While sometimes reacting is the only thing you can do in battles, having several plans of using a string of moves is never a bad thing. You should also plan on how to handle different scenarios, like if a trainer let their Pokemon use Double Team, Confuse Ray, or even Attract. It will help you from panicking and losing the momentum of your battle focus."

The teen nodded. "But it wasn't your Night Daze that really did much... Xav just chose the wrong 'double' to attack," she said. "So, he needs to focus more on studying the battle as it plays out, and I need to make more long term plans."

Matt nodded his head. "That's one way to look at it, but even after all that sometimes you just pick the wrong one and lose the battle." He took another step forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Always remember, win or lose there's always something to be gained from a battle."

"Right, thanks dad," Abby said with a smile, stroking Xav's head. "Any more fatherly training advice through overused proverbs for me?"

The man chuckled and patted her shoulder. "None that I haven't probably already said to you in the past."

"Well, fat lot of good you are now that I've used up all your advice," she said with a playful smirk. "Still, thanks dad."

"You're welcome Abby, anything to help you with your Pokemon Journey," he replied with a smile. "Now, you better head inside and let Xav get some rest."

"I would appreciate that..." Xav commented from his position against Abby's chest.

"Right, right," Abby said. She stroked his head gently and glanced towards her father. "Want me to walk with you and make sure you get back dad?"

"Heheh, nah, I'm good; thank you for being concerned about your father though," he replied. "Besides, I'm actually going to head over to the stables and saddle up Reva and ride her around for a while. Maybe head into the city even and check on my gym."

"I'm sure Team Rocket tried to rob it while you were gone," Abby said with a chuckle. "Still, have a good time." She gave him a last nod before she started back towards the house, hand gently stroking the Absol's head. "You got _really_ close Xav. Next time you'll beat Xerox!"

"Oh I'm sure... though the next time we do fight, I feel like I would be too overpowered to really make the battle memorable," the Absol commented. "Considering you want to face your dad for your final gym badge. By then, I would have to look forwards to facing my father."

"True, true," Abby agreed with a nod as she moved her hand down to stroke his throat, her tennis shoes leaving little divots in the wet sand of the shorefront. "Still, you did a great job and I'm so proud of you."

A small smile crossed the Absol's face. "Thank you Abby." He tilted his head down to lick the edge of one of her hands. The teen giggled at that and leaned down to give his nose a lick in reply.

"Don't mention it," she said before she increased her pace, jogging towards the house.

She reached it a minute later, pulling the door open and walking in. The interior was modern with light brown painted walls along with a few family pictures. The floor itself was laminated wood and she took her shoes off in front of the oak door. Abby walked down the familiar hallway and into the living room where she found her mother treating Xerox.

Her mother Roxanne was a slightly pudgy woman whose black hair fell to her shoulders. She wore a white scientist's labcoat and a set of black pants. A pair of sharp brown eyes were engrossed in the task of making sure that Xerox's wrist was okay. It took her a moment before she nodded and leaned forwards, giving the fox a kiss on the cheek.

"Just get some ice on it, Xerox. It's not too bad of a twist, it just hurts a lot," she said, a smile on her lips.

"Don't need to tell me twice about that," the Xerox commented, moving his right wrist up and gave it a small rub. "Hopefully it will heal fast... don't want it to interfere with tonight," he muttered mostly to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I can't understand a word you're saying," Roxanne called after him, shaking her head as she got to her feet, glancing towards Abby and Xav. "And if it isn't the little blade monster himself," she said, moving forwards and scooping him out of Abby's arms. Xav gave her a small flat look at the nickname.

"We got really close this time mom," Abby said. A smile crossed her lips. " _Really_ close!"

"Good," Roxanne said approvingly as she parted the fur on Xav's back and looked down. "And the wounds are light, excellent."

"Yep, he got away with a few hard slashes and a hit to the back of the head," Abby said. She was used to her mother's attention focusing solely on a Pokemon in need in front of her. Roxanne frowned at that and brushed Xav's head fur back to see a small bump.

"That is an unpleasant feeling to feel you know?" Xav commented as his head arched in a disapproving way. Abby decided not to translate that.

"Hmm, nothing too major. Probably don't want to go to sleep for a bit to make sure you don't have a concussion," Roxanne said. "Abby, would you get him some Pokemon Aspirin to help with the swelling and we can go from there."

"Sure mom, thanks," Abby said.

She gave Xav a pet down the back before she walked back down the side hallway to the bathroom. It was a small room with only a sink and a toilet along with a mirror above the sink. She moved forwards and pulled the mirror back. Several healing potions, along with some more human related items, were arrayed neatly across the shelf. She grabbed the Pokemon Aspirin and came back out to find Roxanne sitting on the couch stroking Xav as the Absol lapped at a water dish.

Abby passed him two of the Aspirine and he ate them as Abby sat down beside her mother. "Thanks mom," she said with a smile.

"Of course Abby," Roxanne replied, leaning in and giving Abby a kiss on the cheek, her hands still stroking Xav's head. "Anything to help our little Xav here be back to full health on Tuesday."

Abby smiled. "Yes... I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3: Journey's Start

Abby took a step forwards. Then another. She gulped. Then started walking a few more steps. She wore a plain white t-shirt and pair of khaki shorts, along with a pair of good running shoes. Slung across her back was a backpack filled with different sorts of camping equipment along with food, extra clothes, and ten pokeballs. She was ten miles from home and the Butterfree in her stomach hadn't left her since her father's car had pulled away ten yards back.

 _Okay. I'm okay. I'm doing this._ Abby thought to herself as she continued to walk along the road. _I'm out on my Pokemon Journey! I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world and unseat Cynthia as Champion!_

Granted, she knew that _that_ was a long ways off, especially when she'd barely moved from where she'd started out. Luckily, she wasn't on her own out there or else she might have stayed all but rooted to the spot all day.

Xav was with her on her right, a few feet ahead of her, his blue eyes scanning left to right as he kept a lookout for her. The crimson Absol made sure he was never too far ahead, especially when Abby was having some hesitation of leaving the steps of her house or pause randomly in the middle of the road.

"So, what's our first stop?" he asked her.

Abby was quiet for a moment before she moved a little bit off of the road and pulled out her Pokegear, motioning Xav over to her. Once he was beside her she pulled up the map function and she tapped the little 'you are here' symbol. "Okay, right now we're about ten miles to the west of Hearthome City. That means that our first stop is going to be Oreburgh City," she explained with a smile. "From there, we'll continue west to Jubilife City and then up to Floaroma. OR we could go to Oreburgh City and then make our way to Eterna and skip the other two places. I'm not sure just yet."

"It really depend on what gyms you want to challenge first, Abby," Xav told her, his eyes glancing up at her.

"I know, I'm still trying to decide, hehe," Abby said, running a hand through Xav's head fur. "I mean, we don't really have anyone good against rock types so I don't think we should challenge the Oreburgh Gym yet. So maybe we should just cut up to Eterna for now. Grass types are a bit easier with Grace's Flame Charge after all."

Xav nodded his head in agreement. "True, though remember what your father said. A single move will not win you a battle."

"Xav, I know that you're older than me but that doesn't mean I need you mentoring me all the time," Abby said, only a hint of irritation in her voice, though it was quickly replaced by affection as she scratched his neck. "Besides, I know that already."

The Absol closed his eyes and leaned into the scratching. "Just a friendly reminder, that's all."

Abby continued to scratch him until he was a purring mess, pressing his body against hers, a giggle leaving her lips as she pulled him onto her lap and kissed his forehead, continuing to scratch. "Okay, so, what have you learned about the way ahead so far Mr. Scout?"

"It's clear for the most part, there's some first stage bug types and flying types out in the trees if you want to capture those," he said.

"Hmm, nah, our party is big enough with you and Grace for now," Abby said, continuing to scratch him just the way he liked it. "Unless you happen to see a Swablu! Those little guys are adorable!"

Xav nodded his head before leaning it into her hand heavily, purring loudly. "I'll keep an eye out for one then."

"Good boy," Abby said. Another giggle rolled out of her as he showed her his stomach and she scratched that as well. "So undignified without Grace out to see you," she teased.

"How would acting like the 'big cat' that I am be undignified?" he asked, cracking an eye open to her.

"Usually you're all 'I'm an unfeeling ninja' around her," Abby replied, increasing her belly scratching. "So, you tell me."

"Hmph... I wouldn't exactly call myself a ninja..." he remarked, closing his eye as he basked in the belly rub.

"Samurai then?" Abby asked, moving one of her hands away from his belly to his neck.

"Maybe," Xav replied as his purring got louder.

Abby just smiled and kissed his forehead affectionately before she pulled her hands away. "Alright, let's get moving, we can't spend all day on the side of the road with my scratching your cute belly."

Xav rolled back onto his feet and stretched his back out, letting out a pleasant sigh. "Yes, as good as that was, if our distention is Eterna City, we have little time to waste."

"No, no we don't," Abby said, getting to her feet and 'dusting' herself off, his red fur falling to the ground. "Note to self, get a lint brush."

Xav chuckled as he walked forward to retake his place ahead of her, leading the way. Abby smiled, some of the nervousness having dissolved during their little snuggle time. She started to jog lightly after him.

"Okay Xav! We can do this! Eterna City here we come!" Abby exclaimed, Xav's pace increasing in front of her as they jogged along the well kept road.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Abby was laying out a picnic blanket for herself, Xav, and Grace beneath a shady tree. She glanced down at the two of them, a smile on her lips as she started getting out her sandwich supplies along with their favorite brand of Pokemon Food from Gale Industries. Grace was relaxing against the tree trunk, her electric mane flashing gently as she leaned down and nibbled on Xav's neck. Xav was leaning against her belly, his head resting against Grace's shoulder.

"Next time I will be the one walking with Abby, it's only fair," Grace told Xav with a smile as she continued to nibble his neck. "You got her all morning."

"Not my fault I'm better at scouting than you," he replied as he let out a pleasant sigh.

"Oh pish posh," Grace said, her large blocky teeth getting beneath the fur to the sensitive, itchy skin beneath. "You're no better than me, you simply have a larger ego."

The Absol opened an eye to glance up at her. "I do not, and it's true, I am better at scouting than you."

"Fine, but I am better company~" Grace stated proudly.

"That's debatable," he replied closing his eye back up.

"Oh hush you two," Abby said with a smile as she set the two bowls of Gale Food in front of them. "Lunch is served by the way."

"Splendid!" Grace said, moving her mouth away from Xav's neck and to the food bowl. "Mmmm, I do not know how Gale Industries makes their food so fantastic but it is well worth every Poke-dollar."

Xav stood up to stretch before moving to his food bowl, starting to eat up the tasty meat flavored pellets. "Probably by buying the finest products from the framers," he commented.

"Probably," Abby agreed, starting to make a peanut butter sandwich. The three ate in peace for a while before Xav stopped and tilted his head up, a small frown forming on his face.

"... someone is coming," he stated out, casting his head to the left and looking down the path.

"Cool," Abby said before reaching out with a non-peanut butter smeared hand and patting his head. "Be nice, no reason to get all worried about it Xav. We're out on the road, makes sense that we'd run into someone."

"I know," he replied before resuming eating his food.

Abby smiled and glanced down the road in the direction that Xav had been looking. A minute or so pass before another teenaged looking girl was walking towards them, wearing some jeans and a green shirt. Her golden brown hair was cut short and she had a green cap to cover most of her head while her hazel eyes seem to shone brightly in the sun. Sitting on her shoulder was a little Budew, smiling happily at the free ride and sun it was getting.

Abby waved a hand at the other teenager. "Hey there, beautiful day isn't it?"

The other teenager blinked and looked over at her, smiling back and waving a hand at her too. "Hehe, I guess so," she replied back, readjusting her course to head up to Abby's little 'camp'.

"I'm Abby," Abby said, extending her hand to the new girl. "Want to join the picnic?"

The girl shook her head. "Nah, I already ate, thanks though." She then accepted the handshake. "And my name is Tammy Green." Her hazel eyes glanced over at Xav and Grace, a small smile crossing her face. "Let me guess, you're a Pokemon Trainer too huh?"

Abby gave her a firm handshake before letting go. "What gave it away?" she asked as she got to her feet as well, a smile on her lips before she looked up at the Budew. "And hello to you too little guy, enjoying the free ride?"

"Mhm!" it said with a happy smile, Abby couldn't quite tell if the voice was male or female just yet.

"Well that's good," Abby said with a grin before glancing at Tammy. "So, want to be my first battle?"

Tammy raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow, just meet and already asking for a battle huh?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips with a smile.

Abby blushed. "Heheh, sorry, I'm excited. This is my first day on the road and you're my first trainer!" she explained.

"Ah, well then how could I refuse?" Tammy said with a smile. "My mother always said a battle is a good way to make friends, so maybe this will be one of those battles, huh?"

"My dad says that a lot too," Abby agreed, nodding her head before glancing down at Xav and Grace. "So you two, who wants to give it a try?"

Xav finished eating and licked his lips clean first before nodding his head. "Sure, I'm always up for a battle," he replied, giving a confident smile at the end.

"I do believe that I should take this one though," Grace said, glancing at the Budew. "It will be a good warm up if I am to be the one to fight in Eterna."

"Up to you two," Abby said with a chuckle. "Though, to be fair Xav, it is Grace's turn to do something."

Xav sighed, but nodded his head. "Very well, she can go first."

Meanwhile, Tammy blinked. "Wait... you can understand your Pokemon?"

"Yep," Abby said with a nod of her head. "Just like my dad."

"Wow... that's neat!" she said with a smile. "You know, my mom used to talk about a male trainer she once battled who could do the same thing too." Her smile grew to a more challenging shape. "Don't think it will give you the advantage in this battle though! I'm going to give this battle all I got!" she said, pointing a finger at Abby confidently.

"Me too!" Abby replied as Grace got to her hooves and struck a fighting pose, head turned to the side, one hoof in the air. "Heheh, and so will Grace!" She smiled for a moment before adding. "Oh, and just checking, but you have potions and stuff right? I don't want either of us to get stranded out here because we got our team knocked out."

Tammy chuckled. "Yeah, my mom gave me lots of potions and antidotes too, so don't sweat it alright?"

"Great!" Abby said, slapping Grace's neck gently. "Let's do this!"

The three of them took a few steps till they were on the side of the road and away from the picnic.

"So, just to be sure, is are we going to use just one, or two Pokemon for this battle?" Tammy asked as she took her place opposite of Abby.

"We can do two if you want," Abby answered, glancing back at Xav. "Up to you really, I'm fine either way."

"I'm fine in battling Abby, that is if Grace feels up to it," the Absol replied, glancing up at the Blitzle.

"We can do two," Grace said.

"Alright, two Pokemon a piece it is," Abby said, smiling at Tammy. "Let's get this battle started!"

Tammy smiled as she reach down for her belt which had four Pokeballs on it, picking one out and tossing it out. "Alright, come on out, Little Max!" she shouted as the ball snapped open and a Shroomish materialized on the grass.

"Alright, let's me show you what I'm made of!" the male Shroomish shouted out enthusiastically.

"Yes, and I will do the same!" Grace replied, electricity flowing through her mane.

The two trainers smiled at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

"Grace! Thunderwave!" Abby called, seizing the initiative of the battle. "And flank right!"

"With pleasure!" Grace replied, her fur glowing with electricity, launching a wave of paralysis inducing sparks at the Shroomish. She then darted to the right towards the Shroomish's rear.

"Max, jump over it!" Tammy order. Little Max short, round legs seem bend before leaping surprisingly high in the air, jumping over the wave. "now use Leech Seed!" she called out, causing the Shroomish to turn in mid air and he open his mouth to fire a large glowing green seed at Grace.

"Grace! Flamecharge through it and hit him as he comes down!" Abby shouted. A plan had already begun to form in her mind as Grace's body was consumed in flames and she launched herself into the air at Little Max's falling body. The seed hit her, but it broke up as the flames burned through it and the Blitzle sored right towards Little Max. Grace hit the Shroomish, stopping his fall and send him flying horizontally. He landed roughly on the grass, rolling twice. Grace landed several feet away, landing gracefully and pivoting towards him.

"Little Max! Come on, get back up!" Tammy yelled, her fist clenching a bit worriedly. The Shormish struggle slightly but he got back up, his body a bit singed but was no worse than that. Tammy smiled and looked back at Abby with an engaged smile. "Alright Max, use Leech Seed once more! And let out a volley of them!" she order.

Little Max turned to face Grace and open his mouth, firing several glowing green seeds at Grace and the ground she was standing on. Grace's eyes widened in surprise at him still being able to fight but her fur burst into flames once again instinctively.

"Grace! Move!" Abby shouted. "Then Charge!"

Grace nodded, her legs sending her leaping away from the new seed based onslaught. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite fast enough and a vine launched out of the ground and wrapped itself around one of her rear ankles. Grace let out a frightened whinny of surprise and went down, face first into the ground.

"Grace!" Abby shouted. "Are you okay?"

Before she could answer Tammy gave out another Order. "Now Little Max, use Stun Spore!" The Shroomish nod his head before running up to Grace and taking in a deep inhale, right as he was in front of her face he let out a cloud of yellow spores.

"Flamecharge through them!" Abby called, flames licking around Grace and slashing through the vine around the Blitzle's ankle as she shot to her hooves and charged down on Little Max, the Stun Spores unfortunately going right into her lungs in the process. Luckily, she still landed the hard hit, boosted further by the closeness of the two.

Little Max got hit hard and was sent flying right into a tree. The tree shook from the impact and leaves and some flying Pokemon scattered. The Shroomish's eyes were all daze like and his mouth hung open open before he slid off the tree and landed face first on the ground.

"Little Max!" Tammy shouted as she rushed over to him to turn him over and look down him. "You okay?" The Shroomish gave a weak nod, but Tammy could tell he was out of it. She smiled before reaching down for his Pokeball. "You did well, get some rest," she told him before returning him to his ball.

"Great job Grace!" Abby called. "You okay to keep going?"

"I'd rather not," Grace coughed once, a few golden spores coming out with the air. "I doubt I'll be able to move much longer." She moved over and lay down next to Xav. "Your turn."

Xav nodded his head and took his position in front of Abby, getting into fighting stance, his head lowered and his legs spread and bent enough to move at a moment's notice.

Tammy stood up and look at the Budew on her shoulder. "You ready Lake?" she asked.

The Budew nodded its head before leaping out and landing on the ground, doing a little happy dance. "Yay!" it said in a high pitch voice that was still hard for Abby to really tell if it was male or female.

"Let's take them down Xav!" Abby said, a surprisingly predatory grin on her face as the adrenaline of battle pounded in her ears.

Xav nodded his head, though was a bit put off by the happy go to attitude the Budew was showing.

"Alright Lake, use Sunny Day!" Tammy order.

Lake smiled as it looked up to the sky. "Shine~," it said in a sing song tone. The sun's rays seem to grow brighter and hotter too.

"Xav! Watch out for Solarbeams or fire attacks!" Abby exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. "Now, use Slash!"

Xav nodded his head and tensed his legs. The cat's body lowered to the ground and he came scooting in at Lake, hornblade low as he swept in from the side.

"Flash!" Tammy shouted out and the Budew whole body glowed before releasing a blinding flash of light. Xav's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a yowl of pain as the bright light blinded him. He skidded to a stop and did something that caught Tammy slightly off guard. He stood still, his head tilted slightly to the side, his eyes closed, his nose sniffing the air.

"You okay Xav?" Abby called.

"I am fine, though, my eyes hurt," Xav called back, his head turning towards Lake. "Oh well."

Lake continued to smile happily, waiting on Tammy's next command. The brown haired girl smiled at figuring out that Xav really didn't need his eyes at the moment. "Well then, Lake, use Stun Spore!"

"Xav! Leap away from it!" Abby shouted, the Absol obeying the command and leaping back several times.

Lake however dance around with a happy smile. "La. la. la. la~" it sang, while it dance around the field spreading stun spore everywhere.

Xav landed a few feet away and then stopped. His body freezing in place, an irritated yowl leaving his throat as he tried in vain to move.

Tammy smiled. "Lake, use Solar Beam!" she commanded with a thrust of her arm.

"Double team!" Abby shouted, her fists clenching.

The Budew twirled around in mid dance as it quickly charged up its beam before letting it out right at Cres. Cres's eyes widened as he tried desperately to move away from the incoming blast, succeeding in getting a few steps before the Solar Beam hit him. It caught him in the side rather than the face and sent him spinning through the air, slamming into a tree trunk.

"Xav!" Abby exclaimed, running up to him and lifting his head up to look into his eyes.

"Ow..." he grunted out, his body struggling to move still.

"Shh, you're fine," Abby said, petting him down the back as she bent down and lifted him up to her chest, giving his nose a kiss before walking over to Tammy. "Great battle Tammy, thanks!"

"Heh, you're welcome... I hope I didn't harm your Absol too much," she said as Lake move to jump back onto her shoulder.

"Na, only his pride," Abby said, giving Xav's neck a scratch and offering her the chance to as well. "He's a good kitten who needs to work on his dodging more."

"Heh, I guess so... oh, here take this," Tammy said before pulling her backpack off and digging inside of it for a moment. She pulled out a incense jar and handling it over to Abby. "Here, this should help in getting rid of the Stun Spores."

"Thanks!" Abby said, one handing the jar as she balanced Xav in the crook of her other arm, moving the incense beneath his nose. Xav's nose wrinkle for a moment before he could feel the paralyzing effect of the spores shortly lifting. He struggle slightly to be put down, which Abby obliged. "I've got some of this stuff myself, but I'll take it all the same if you're willing to give it out. Oh, and do I pay you now?" she asked, giving the Absol a quick pet before looking over at the other teenager.

"Heh, you don't have to do that," Tammy said with a wave of her hand. "And it's no problem, I got _lots_ of this stuff."

"Thanks then, this was a great first battle," Abby said as she started over towards Grace, giving her some of the incense too. "Oh, I almost forgot to give you my whole name. I'm Abby Keenan."

"You're welcome, I had a great time battling too, you're not half bad if I do say so myself," Tammy said before blinking at hearing her name. "Wait... Keenan? You're wouldn't happen to be related to Matthew Keenan, the Gym Leader of the Hearthome City Gym?"

"Yep, he's my dad," Abby answered, a small blush on her cheeks as Grace began to move a bit and she handed the incense container back. "Anyways, thanks for making my first battle a great one!"

Tammy took the container and put it back. "You're welcome." She then smiled. "Mind giving me any tips on facing your father? I'm actually heading to Hearthome to challenge his gym and I heard he's a tough gym leader, as tough as my mother in fact."

"Hmm, well, how many badges do you have?" Abby inquired curiously. "And who's your mother?"

"I just got one as of now, and my mother is Gardenia, the gym leader of Eterna City," she replied with a proud smile. "I'm trying to become the best grass trainer like her and take on and win the League."

"Ditto," Abby said before grinning. "Okay, give me some tips on your mom, she's where I'm heading next, and I'll give you some tips on my dad."

Tammy chuckled with a small smile. "Fair enough I supposed. Pretty much, what I did in this battle is more than likely what she is going to do to you. Use lot of Stun Spore and status effects to slow your pokemon down and take them out that way."

"Hmm, makes sense, I'm going to have to look into finding a Pokemon that can blow those away," Abby mused before smiling. "Thanks! As for my dad, well, because it's your second badge he's not going to be using his A-Team so you should be fine. Just be careful of his speed, he really likes fast Pokemon."

Tammy's smile grew wider. "Then I think my Stun Spore strategy should really work against that. Thanks."

"Any time," Abby answered. "Oh, and want my Pokegear number so we can stay in touch? I feel like I want to battle you again, and this time I'll win!"

Tammy smirked but nodded her head. "Sure, us gym leader's daughters got to stick together, eh?" she said with a chuckle.

"That's what I was thinking," Abby agreed, pulling out her Pokegear while Tammy did the same. The two exchange their numbers and then Tammy put hers away first.

"Well, I better continued on heading to Hearthome, I think I can make it there before nightfall," she said.

"Yep, only about ten more miles in that direction," Abby said, pointing over her shoulder with her thumb. "Good luck against my dad, you'll need it."

"Thanks, same for my mother." Tammy waved a hand at her before getting back on the side of the road and walking down it.

"Hmm," Abby mused as she sat back down on the picnic blanket. "I think we need to make some new friends before we go to Eterna."


End file.
